


Barista

by XPerimental



Series: Involucre [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arek is not the slave in this, Casual approach to sex, Cock Appreciation, Cock Tease, Coffee, Covfefe, Demons, Force Sensitivity, M/M, Multi, My ability to tag is devolving, Object Insertion, Objectification, Other, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexual Slavery, fill in the blanks, ingredient collection, it has to mean SOMETHING, mentioned slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: Arek was waking to monsters trying to get at his ass, or his mouth, or his dick in general, and so he decided it needed to stop. He was staying awake, exhausted, running from these monsters, and he decided THAT needed to stop, too.He needed a permanent way to make it so he needed less sleep to function.Luckily Ensis knew a potion for that.Only... one of the ingredients was a bit hard to get.





	Barista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [php30010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/php30010/gifts).



> So soon, I know.  
> As ever, mind the tags, please let me know if I've missed any, and I hope you enjoy!  
> ~XPeri

Arek’s heart picked up the slightest bit, and he tried not to breathe through his mouth so much—the very air of the conclave was thick with aphrodisiacs, he could taste it at the back of his  _throat_ , thick and musky.

He wouldn’t be here except there was no other proven way to cut down on the sleep a human being would need without Covfee; the demonic coffee beans were the only non-substitutable item for the potion.

And demons did hoard their Covfee jealously.

This conclave was a temporary thing, the only reason Arek was able to sneak in at all. Their usual communities had much stricter security of their back rooms, but for a meeting like this no demon wanted to be considered so unimportant that they were relegated to the back.

And no demon clan wanted to bring someone weak enough to be left to maintenance.

So, early in the morning, it hadn’t been hard to swap out the first demonic worker’s Covfee with regular, decaffeinated coffee with a few drops of sleeping draught and hide him away.

Arek slunk past the cage with human and non-human serfs, silent in the soft leather clothing he’d changed into before heading inside.

It was dark, and hot enough he was loosening his shirt, undoing the ties at the front while he edged around the back room. Somewhere in here was a bin with bags and bags of Covfee beans, red and glowing, and if Ensis was remotely right (which, unfortunately he often was) they would be right around where the serfs were usually stationed behind partitions.

The Covfee machines, like high powered coffee machines, were set up at a line on the other side, and were loaded up with more ground or whole beans from the back as well—Arek was lucky that the potion wouldn’t need ground beans; once ground the Covfee beans were what heated the water and created the drink.

He wasn’t really sure what the whole Covfee beans were used for, but assumed there was maybe some sort of cooled version? Or maybe the demons chewed on them?

Covfee wasn’t something humans could handle; even a sip would cause a heart attack from the powered caffeination, and it was, again, exceedingly difficult to get the beans either ground or whole from demons. Arek felt rather excused from his ignorance.

He could see the wall where the serfs kneeled, an upper and lower shelf for what they kneeled for. The lower serfs played receptacle, he guessed, but wasn’t entirely sure about the upper, table height serfs.

They crouched, clutching the bars on the wall, with their groins pressed into a large opening there.

He could see better with the light shining between their legs, and could hear, faintly, the few demons already awake at the station on the other side for their Covfee. There was one space open, the almost triangular opening letting in a shaft of light that Arek had to duck to pass, not wanting the demons on the other side to see him.

He had some time to look for the beans, but didn’t want to spend any more time here than he had to.

The maintenance workers, based on his spying the previous two days, cycled out in threes—the shifts swapped at 5am, 1pm, and 9pm, and there was only ever one bored demon in the back with a collection of serfs. The demons swapping in weren’t allowed to get themselves a cup of Covfee until they’d checked that everything was functional—Arek had swapped out the cup the demon had set aside, grumbling while he circled the room and making it very easy for Arek to know just when he wasn’t looking.

Without caffeine, the demon he’d left snoozing would continue snoozing until noon.

Without caffeine, Arek found, demons were more than a little useless.

He tried to be as quiet as he could be, looking in the dark for… a bag? A box? Some sort of bin that they’d keep the beans in.

“…the fuck is with this?”

“…I know, it fucking sucks when you get here just in time to have to wait for another serf.”

“Well it certainly doesn’t  _blow_ , hehehe,” laughter echoed in the rear chamber.

Arek bit his lip. What did  _that_  mean? He held still a moment, hand frozen on a cloth bag, and listened.

He didn’t hear anything for a moment, then a sigh.

Then another.

There was a low murmur, a grumble, and another sigh.

“Think someone should go back there? I can’t fucking function without my Covfee.”

Another sigh.

“ _None_  of us can, grumpy, and do you want to get stuck back there if the guy isn’t doing his job? You could always do without any cr…”

“ _Fuck_  no. But think it might be faster to go out, grab one of my own, and shove them back there with their pants down where they belong.  _Fuck_ , they’re supposed to stagger the serfs or whatever, right? Maximum use or something?”

“Hmm…. Maybe I  _should_  go back there. If I just go in, kick his ass, and go, I don’t have to  _stay_ , right?”

Arek’s eyes widened.

“Yeah yeah, go ahead, I’ll call for you if I don’t hear from you, yeah?”

_ Oh shit _ . Arek fumbled at his belt, the ties to his trousers.

“Sure, thanks, just make me one once there’s a serf, okay? This shouldn’t take long, though.”

His knees didn’t smart when he scrambled onto the table, instead sinking into a sort of cushioning. His heart pounded, and his palms were sweaty where he gripped the bars to pull himself flush against the wall. He felt very conscious about his semi-aroused state, face warm even as e told himself it was  _just the air_.

“Oh—hey! We’re good!”

_ “Thank fuck!” _

His half-hard cock felt exposed for all of five seconds before a warm hand was wrapping around him, stroking.

“Aw, think this one was asleep. Maybe that’s what was taking him?”

“He’s got a pretty cock though, look at the way his foreskin stretches.”

The hand around him tightened, purposefully pulling at his skin in a rough hand job and bunching his foreskin around his head before stretching it  _down_.

Arek bit back on his whimpers. He could feel pre wet at his tip already at the rough stimulation.

Why was he here again?

“Damn it, I may need to head back there anyway. Look at how little is coming out… I like, like, a  _lot_  in mine. These can’t get jammed, right?”

“Oh, fuck that, I know how to fix that from here. There’s always maintenance on this side, and…”

There was a clicking sound, a whirring noise, and then clamps were securing around his hips, pulling Arek even closer to the wall.

_ Fuck _ .

“Cute bounce on that cock.”

“Yeah, right? Maybe we should negotiate for a trade in serfs. Can you imagine it with a Prince Albert?”

“Ooh, and a Jacob’s ladder, yes! But look, see, there’s a way to cheat this, you grab a few of these, and…”

Something hard and hot bumped against his rear, and then fingers were pushing in along side, poking first one, then two, a third hard, round, hot nugget of something up into his anus.

“It’s a good thing the serfs are kept wet for us; they don’t exactly keep lube at the Covfee table.”

In this instance Arek was also glad that his ass was apparently eternally lubed after his time in the Wall.

Three fingers forced them up higher, and then more heated nubs were pressing against him, another three.

“That seems like a waste of beans.”

“We get them back later anyway. Now hold on, I just need something to… hmm…”

_ Fucking beans? _

“Yeah, see, you shove them deep enough and the serfs drip like a fucking faucet. It’s great, we should put a saucer underneath after we’re done.”

Something flat-headed and tube-like shoved indelicately against him, and two fingers pried at his entrance to fit it inside—he could feel a slight  _clack_ , whatever I was hitting the Covfee beans he had  _inside him_ , before his insides were scraped when it was unceremoniously shoved upwards. It wiggled in him a moment before sliding down and out, and he automatically tried to back up—couldn’t. Fuck.

::“This is familiar.”:: came a voice in his ear.

_ Shut up! _

::"Not quite the same though!"::

“Now just get your cup, and…”

Fingers were back up his tender ass, two digits homing in on his prostate and battering it, rubbing hard circles around the gland and curving hard against it in a rough milking.

Arek felt like his whole crotch was on fire.

Damp heat against his cockhead had him opening his eyes to the wall, gasping while it felt like there was one long hot line being pulled directly from his balls out his cock.

::“Do you want to see?”::

Arek did,  _didn’t_ , but couldn’t do more than gasp when he felt a tingling behind his eyes and the wall in front of him turned transparent.

Two demons: one a dark violet, the other a shiny red, both looking devastatingly attractive and sleepy, stood in front of him, looking down at his cock.

The red one was leaned forward, their hand lodged up his ass while they watched attentively as his cock  _drip, drip_ , dribbled into a steaming cup of Covfee.

The red one pressed his cock up, fingers pausing on his prostate while the violet one stirred a little metal spoon in the cup. A look of bliss crossed deep violet features before they licked the spoon and pressed its hot inner curve against the tip of his cock.

Arek jerked as much as he could, it was  _hot_ , but then it was taken away and he watched the demon lick the cream splattered spoon with a hum of appreciation.

“Good, right?”

“Oh, he’s tasty. I’ll finish this one while you get yours, I think I’m going to get another.”

The red demon laughed, and pulled a larger cup under his dangling dick.

“Well it’s not like he’s going anywhere. But let’s get him jumpstarted, he should be dribbling a lot more than this.”

Arek groaned when the fingers in his ass doubled their earlier efforts, four fingers stretching him while rough fingertips milked him from the inside, pressing and pressing while his insides spasmed. He could feel orgasm approaching, clinical and consistent and  _too much_ —he groaned when his dick was forcefully curved downward, the red demon propping up the underside of his dick with their palm while using their thumb to aim him down into their drink.

His balls clench, sudden and a little painful when he comes, shooting a load into the demonic coffee, jerking and dribbling a little more when hot Covfee splashed onto the head of his dick with the force of his load.

“Mm,” A head of dark hair bobbed, blocking his vision when the red-demon ducked down and gave a tongue-swirling suck to the head of his sensitive dick, pulling off with a pop and leaving his dick shiny and Covfee-free. “Told ya I liked a lot of cream. I have to go see if the twilight meeting is done, because I’m up next after that. Drink up before the crowd, yeah?”

“For sure! I’ll see you later, my meeting isn’t until this evening.”

Arek’s eyes squeezed shut when the purple demon pulled a wide, silver edged saucer between his legs and started stroking his dick with one hand, sipping their Covfee with the other. His stomach kept clenching, little flinching motions while a steady dribble is worked form his cock to be collected in the shallow bowl beneath him.

His eyes opened when the near-painful stroking slowed, and watched as the violet demon considered something on the other side of the Covfee spout, just outside of his field of view.

“Well, a few more couldn’t hurt.”

The empty cup was set down and instead the demon reached around, pulling back with a handful of ruby-red beans.

_ Oh… no… _

This demon was even faster than the red one about slipping the precious beans up inside of him, cupping one hand to hold the beans while the other quickly plopped them up inside of him, just  _packing_  them in with their fingers when his rim spasmed, and holding fingers there in his opening while they grabbed a long cylindrical tube from the side.

Arek didn’t know what it could be for; it looked like a thick baton.

The fingers were replaced with the baton—unlike the red demon, the purple one didn’t bother prying him open, instead just shoving, hard, until his rim gave way around the shaft. Probably because there were way more than 6 beans up inside of him—he could feel the thick handful clacking against each other inside of him while the baton shoved them up, up, up inside of him until he could feel a distinct pouch inside of himself, beans clinking together with every clench..

The baton was left there, aching inside of him while he panted at the pressure and watched the violet demon move to the side.

He heard a gurgling noise, and then the sound of pouring liquid. Getting another Covfee.  _Fuck_.

He rocked his hips, feeling only the slightest give against whatever was holding his hips against the wall, felt his cock bob in the air—

_ “Ouch!” _

“Hmm, poorly trained,” the purple demon had turned back to him with a full cup of steaming Covfee and was frowning down at his cock. Fingers were raised, ready to give the head of his cock another flick. His struggles had waggled his still dripping cock enough that he’d gotten jizz splatter outside of the saucer.

“What a waste of cream. You aren’t mine, but I don’t think anyone’s going to argue you need a little tough love to remind you to  _stay still_.”

Arek was  _very still_  when rough fingers held his shaft steady, and held his cock over that dark liquid…

“A little late for that. This’ll be uncomfortable for sure but nothing given, nothing gained…”

Arek threw his head back in a silent shout when his aching cock was dipped into the hot, hot Covfee, the mushroom head completely submerged, held there, and, and…

He shuddered, gasping, the burning heat around his cock, part of his shaft, that the come still dripping from him felt almost  _cool_  in comparison, each pulse from his cock letting too-hot liquid pull up his slit before the next small wave of jizz pushed it out. He gasped, arched against the wall,  _the burn_ , feeling like he couldn’t get enough air, feeling the pulse in his balls while they churned out a steady drizzle from his testes, feeling the swollen, burning pulse from his dipped cock.

He’d been burned a dozen times, but it was always small, on some part of his body that was not very sensitive—more than half those times were on his hands, because he’d done something stupid while cooking.

That same pulsing, burning sensation on his  _dick_ …

The baton is removed, and his dick gets a moments reprieve with the motion before being dipped again, worse somehow, and two fingers are pressed up, in...

His whole groin aches, the milking at his prostate combined with too many beans making him  _clench_... it never ends.

The air feels cold, an eternity later, when his dick is no longer being dripped in someone’s coffee, and he’s horrifically sensitive when the violet demon gives a little suckle on his flushed, red crown. The feeling of tongue laving against his skin makes him flinch, and he pants into the wall, eyes squeezed shut when that makes his jizz shoot into the demons mouth; it feels so much  _better-worse_  when his dick is swallowed around.

He… he cannot move. Not when the violet demon sips at their milky, milky Covfee with a satisfied smile and wanders off. Not when he can feel each drip of his come off the tip of his cock like fire, imagines he can hear the dripping noise of it landing in the saucer underneath him over the sound of his own beating heart, trying to calm his breathing.

His thighs are trembling, knees locked, and even when the room is filled with a rainbow riot of demons a short while later, he whimpers through their stroking and flinches when he feels steam against his cock.

His balls ache; he didn’t know he had this much fluid in him to  _give_.

He almost feels like he’s sleeping, blinking like a slideshow through a multitude of demons stopping by him, chatting with each other, absently jerking him into their drinks, pressing fingers into his ass when he’s not providing enough, fast enough, sucking the slick he’d produced off their fingers with low laughter.

He thinks he must be popular—he thinks he recognizes it when he sees certain faces again, the gleam in unnaturally coloured eyes while clawed hands grip him and _milk_.

The room is, briefly, empty when the mechanism holding his hips lets go and he tumbles back off the table, bruising his shoulder.

Staring at the wall, his eyes had gotten used to the dark.

Dazed, he stared at the thick canvas bag underneath the table he’d just been kneeling at.

** [COVFEE 5LB] **

It's an effort that with his next breath he only sighs. He'll save his screaming for once he was... away. From here.

Yeah.

Arek left the way he came, pockets heavy with Covfee beans, and pants hitched low on his hips to keep pressure off his cock.

He resists the temptation to kick the demon still sleeping by the door, and ignored Ensis’ giggling.

He had more than enough for the potion, and that was all that mattered.

¢¢¢¢¢¤¢¢¢¢¢

It’s almost… frustrating, that the potion is easy to make.

That it  _works_.

If it hadn’t, if it had been difficult, Arek would feel comfortable dismissing the little sips and drips of knowledge Ensis let slide into his mind.

But no, he packs the powdered bat wings with the fairy dust into the coils of a small Gordian Knot—and that had cost him literal pocket change—and squeezed a single Covfee bean into its coils.

Soaking the bundle in the water from a melted icecap combined with three drops of the distilled light from a full moon in spring—that had taken him three days and trading one of his remaining Covfee beans, but considering he still had a fortune’s worth of the things and had managed to get a lose-proof backpack out of the trade, he didn’t feel like he’d lost anything.

The soaking process had somehow condensed the whole knot into a single, glimmering pearl that glowed in his hand.

He could feel it faintly vibrating, which would have been concerning if Ensis hadn’t warned him it would do that…

Arek swallowed it with only slight trepidation.

(What was less easy to swallow is what Ensis could have done with the beans that had been shoved inside of him--three days later, no beans. When asked, Ensis had simply said that they'd been 'made use of'...)

**Author's Note:**

> In between working on something else for NaNoWriMo, I worked on porn. Which is why I have two things to post.  
> (I could have staggered this and 'A Rocky Start' more, but I don't see a reason to, not when they're done.)  
> Many thanks to php30010 for your perfectly porny mind :)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work!  
> ~XPeri  
> Edit: LOL this was marked as spam :'D I dearly hope that whomever reviewed this story to see if the spam AI made a mistake enjoyed the kink ;)  
> EDIT AGAIN: Originally this had all 'Covfee' as "Covfefe" because I thought it would be funny. Since posting, however... Well.  
> I don't like making people think of He Who Must Not Be Named while also getting their kink on. SO. Covfee still sounds like Coffee. I APOLOGIZE FOR RUINING THE IMMERSION. I feel the shame. SHAME. (please let me know if I missed a covfefe :'C)


End file.
